The game of love
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Colección de pequeñas viñetas de Kise Ryouta y Aomine Daiki.
1. Estiramiento

Nota: Hola, hola, hola :D Jaja bueno, estoy emocionada porque esta será mi primera publicación de Kuroko no Basuke con Kise kun de loquito con Aominecchi :3 En fin, les cuento: es una serie de **drabbles** y **viñetas** que puede que no tengan ninguna relación entre sí en cuanto al espacio/tiempo, pero que todas contendrán un poco de amor entre mis dos personajes favoritos del anime. Por cierto, si creen que algo no tiene sentido, digamos que es porque esta colección sólo la realicé para darles un poco de trabajo a mis hiperactivos dedos y a mi musa que no deja de babear por los chicos de la generación milagrosa y que no encuentra fics con qué satisfacer su necesidad de KiseAomine forever and ever.

Advertencia: Relación chico/chico. Lime.

Disclaimer: Toditito Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus encantadores personajes para desaburrirme un poquito de la vida cotidiana.

* * *

001. Estiramiento

* * *

**L**o volvía loco, lo irritaba, lo fastidiaba… maldición, lo excitaba… y estaba completamente seguro de que lo hacía a propósito. Esos gemidos, esos suspiros, esos ruidillos sugestivos eran exagerados y sutiles, y aunque ello en sí era contradictorio, Kise sabía adivinar el momento adecuado para subir el tono de su voz cuando él presionaba su espalda para que alcanzara los dedos de sus pies o de hablar como un susurro apenas audible cuando tocaba su brazo o su cuello.

Y Aomine quería golpearlo por lo que le provocaba en la piel, en sus neuronas que poco a poco iban perdiendo la cordura… quería levantarse e irse a enfriar su sangre hirviendo porque no sabía si podía durar un maldito segundo más con aquel atractivo chico tumbado en el suelo y con los labios entreabiertos, incitándolo a probarlos, sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía perdería ese duelo implícito en las pupilas del pseudo-inocente modelo: "A que no puedes resistirte, Aominecchi".

¡En su vida volvería a ayudar a su ex compañero de equipo a estirar sus músculos antes o después de un entrenamiento! ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando para empezar?

—Ooh… —murmuró el rubio con la pierna derecha siendo presionada hacia un costado por las manos del moreno —Aominecchi, empuja un poco más fuerte, por favor.

Y presionó, mordiendo su labio inferior por tan sugerente postura. Todo fue inevitable cuando _accidentalmente _Ryouta alzó la pierna izquierda y rozó la entrepierna de Aomine haciéndolo contener el aliento en un ronco quejido.

Y entonces escuchó una sonora carcajada.

—No puedo creer que Kurokocchi tuviera razón —sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Baka! ¿Qué tiene que ver Tetsuya en esto? —gritó Aomine, sonrojado.

—Simple: me dijo lo que sentías por mí.

Ya estaba decidido, lo mataría a él y al tonto de Tetsuya por revelar tales cosas absurdas ante el número 7 de Kaijo.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Nos vemos pronto :3


	2. Entrelazados

Disclaimer: Toditito Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus encantadores personajes para desaburrirme un poquito de la vida cotidiana.

* * *

002. Entrelazados

* * *

**S**e había pasado toda la tarde del sábado en su habitación, acostado en su cama y lanzando hacia arriba su balón de baloncesto, bostezando de un momento a otro y volviendo a pensar en Momoicchi y en lo linda y sensual que era y en los comentarios que Aomine había enunciado en sus reuniones anteriores: "le gustaban las chicas de senos grandes". Gruño y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos truculentos pensamientos que no hacían más que avivar esa vocecilla molesta que le susurraba al oído que estaba _celoso, _porque antes muerto que estar _celoso_ por los gustos del jugador estrella de Touou. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando como Momoi había entrelazado sus delgados dedos entre los de Aomine y lo había guiado al interior del gimnasio con una sonrisa. Aominecchi no pareció incómodo, ni enojado, sólo se dejó llevar, con los hombros relajados y sus ojos interesados en la chica. Kise cerró sus ojos.

¡Carajo, no estaba _celoso_!

¡Plop! El balón se le resbaló de los dedos y lo golpeó en la cara al distraerse.

—Auu— se quejó, sobando su nariz.

Entonces su celular sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Kise tanteó la cama hasta que lo halló oculto bajo una camiseta roja.

—En una hora en mi casa —dijo imitando la voz de Aomine. —Sí, claro, como no—rodó los ojos y volvió a cerrar la tapa. ¡Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo!

Apenas dejó el aparato sobre su estómago, este volvió a sonar. Ryouta fue incapaz de contener la curiosidad así que lo leyó en segundos —_No se te ocurra no ir._

El rubio frunció el ceño —No eres mi dueño, Aominecchi —le respondió con una carita ceñuda.

—_Dudo que tengas algo mejor que hacer._

—Tengo mil cosas mejores que hacer —mintió.

—_En una hora en mi casa_ —punto final.

Kise le envió una cara enojada, pero no volvió a recibir otro mensaje del moreno, mejor para él. Se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor de paso. Tras pasar infinidad de canales con pocos segundos de retraso para ver qué se transmitía, se decidió por uno de carreras automovilísticas de los Estados Unidos.

Pasó una hora y media antes de que su celular volviera a pedirle atención.

—_Kise _—. Sí, así se llamaba, pero no contestó. Cinco minutos después le llegó uno nuevo —_No estás en mi casa._

—Joh. ¿Me lo juras, Aominecchi? —presionó enviar.

—_Baka_.

Kise suspiró y dejó el celular en la mesita de centro. Volvió a cambiar de canal porque tantas vueltas de los coches en un pequeño circuito ya le habían mareado. Así que optó por una película de terror que no tenía demasiado de haber comenzado. Bien, ese día sería para consentirse sin hacer nada productivo. Ahogó un bostezo y fue por algunas botanas y sodas a la cocina.

Cuantos más minutos transcurrían más se concentraba en la trama y se olvidaba de su alrededor y de la nimiedad que había sucedido en la mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente y con la vista fija en la sierra y los sesos expandiéndose por el suelo de la victima, Momoicchi siempre era tierna con todos, en especial con Kurokocchi, entonces Aominecchi no podría ser su nuevo blanco.

Tomó la soda de limón y bebió de ella esperando impaciente a que ocurriera algo en la pantalla, en donde una chica se había escondido en el sótano y el asesino-zombi bajaba las escaleras. La musiquita era estresante y…

—Kise —sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz que lo llamaba. Giró su cabeza y descubrió en la oscuridad de la noche la silueta de un hombre alto que lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Todo el líquido de la soda se le escapó de sus labios y manchó la cara del desconocido.

—¡Baka! —gritó el chico y entonces los cables en la cabeza de Kise volvieron a unirse. Era el mal de sus pensamientos. El tonto chico que había conseguido desanimarlo sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Lo señaló con el índice —¡AOMINECCHI!

—¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESCUPES EN LA CARA?

—¡POR QUE APARECISTE DE LA NADA Y CASI ME DAS UN JODIDO INFARTO! Qué cruel eres.

—¿Yo soy cruel? ¿Quién no llegó a mi casa?

Kise se cruzó de brazos —No me diste una buena razón para hacerlo.

—¿Tengo que dártela? —alzó una ceja.

El rubio frunció los labios, lo cierto era que nunca había necesitado de razones o escusas para verlo. Para verse. Simplemente quedaban en algún lugar y charlaban, jugaban baloncesto o videojuegos, cualquier cosa servía para pasar horas y horas juntos.

—¿Cómo es que entraste para empezar? —preguntó Kise, desviando la atención de la pregunta de Aomine.

—Saqué un duplicado de tu llave la vez que la olvidaste en mi casa —se encogió de hombros sin culpabilidad alguna.

—¡Eso es ilegal! —lo acusó con los ojos miel echando chispas.

—No. Es prevención de accidentes. Puede que un día pierdas la tuya y te quedes afuera, estés a punto de congelarte y yo sea tu única salvación. Por supuesto, me deberás muchos favores.

—Llamaría a un cerrajero antes que a ti —lo dijo entre dientes, haciendo un bonito puchero que le sacó media sonrisa a Daiki.

—¿Quieres darme una maldita toalla para que pueda secarme tus babas de la cara?

—Ve al baño si quieres quitarte mis babas. Ya conoces el camino —el rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, subiendo el volumen de la televisión para enfatizar que su película era muchísimo más interesante que él.

. . .

—El protagonista acaba ahogado en el pantano de la casa de verano de su tío —dijo Aomine al regresar.

—Gracias por arruinarme el final, Aominecchi — le lanzó un cojín que fácilmente atrapó el de ojos azules entre sus manos.

—De nada —se sentó junto a él.

Por más que Ryouta intentó concentrarse nuevamente en la película, no pudo. Todo él estaba atento a los movimientos del moreno, de cómo tomaba una cerveza que había sacado del refrigerador sin siquiera preguntarle, en cómo su brazo izquierdo descansaba en el apoyabrazos y su postura desparramada tenía una ligera inclinación hacia él. Estaba atento a cómo se le pegaban a la frente algunos cabellos azules que se habían mojado cuando se lavó la cara y en su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Mordió su dedo indice al apoyar su barbilla en la palma de su mano. ¿Desde cuándo Aomine se había convertido en el centro de su frágil universo?

Recordó a Momoi tomar la mano de Aomine. Se enfado y luego se dio una zape mental para alejar las musarañas de los _celos_.

¡Carajo! ¡Que no eran _celos_!

Contuvo el aliento y poco a poco fue acercando el dorso de su mano a la de él, colocada descuidadamente sobre el asiento en esperara de algo.

Tragó saliva cuando extendió el meñique y le dio un golpecito al del cabello azul. Esperó con el corazón en la mano a que Aomine se apartara. No lo hizo.

Y entrelazó ambos dedos con el palpitar desbocado.

Una sonrisa de victoria se asomó en la boca de Kise, pero esa curva fue exterminada cuando Daiki apartó su mano para rascarse su barbilla. Una excusa patética.

El rubio frunció los labios y se hundió en el sofá enfurruñado con una aura tétrica a su alrededor. ¡Vaya tontería acababa de cometer! Aominecchi no lo merecía, eso era claro. ¡Jah! Si viera cuantas chicas andaban postradas a sus pies...

Y la cálida mano de Aomine volvió a tomarle la suya, entrelazando sus dedos en un firme agarre.

Kise miró la unión con asombro y elevó sus pupilas al rostro del chico, que estaba fijo en los nada interesantes créditos de la película. Y sonrió porque él lo hacía. Y se sonrojó porque Daiki también lo hacía. Y su corazón dolía de emoción porque algo había comenzado esa noche. Lo sabía.

—¿Me dirás porque te enojaste? —comentó como si nada.

—No.

Aomine lo miró como diciendo "Oh, vamos".

Kise suspiró.

—Por que Aominecchi es Aominecchi —bebió soda de limón para no responder más.

El número 5 de Touou sonrió con malicia —Y Satsuki es Satsuki —. Apretó sus manos entrelazadas, enviándole un mensaje por debajo del agua que esperaba a que captara.

Kise le escupió soda de limón a propósito, con los ojos miel entornados y con una venita enojada saltando en su sien por haber sido atrapado por Aomine.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Nos vemos pronto :3 ¡Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los favs! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho.


	3. A miras de Aomine

Disclaimer: Toditito Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus encantadores personajes para desaburrirme un poquito de la vida cotidiana.

* * *

003. A miras de Aomine

* * *

**L**o habían abandonado. Toda esa bola de idiotas lo había abandonado sin pizca de conmiseración alguna, comenzando con Akashi, luego Murasakibara y le siguió Midorima diciendo: "Virgo tendrá que velar por sus amigos el día de hoy". ¡Y Tetsu! El enano que había tenido la culpa llevando a ese cachorro al juego "_para recordar los viejos tiempos_" también se había largado.

Ahora tenía que cargar con un inconsciente Kise por darle semejante golpe en la cabeza que Murasakibara había propiciado cuando, al intentar bloquearle, lo había empujado, desviando así la trayectoria que había impreso en el pase hacia el atractivo rubio. No hubiera ocurrido nada del otro mundo si Ryouta no se hubiera distraído con la batalla campal que ocurría entre sus pies con Número 2 de protagonista, quien, como el excelente guardián anti-felinos que era, había salido disparado hacia la cancha, persiguiendo a un gato callejero segundos antes del impacto entre gigantes.

Kise no vio el pase del balón y, al agacharse para ayudar al gatito blanco con manchas marrones a zafarse de las garras del intento de lobito, Aomine le dio en la cabeza.

Quedó desplomado en el piso con lo ojos rodando en espiral y una inmensa cara de idiota (a miras de Aomine).

—Baka —suspiró sobando sus sienes. Y tras debatirse entre dejarlo cual vagabundo en la cancha de baloncesto del parque o llevarlo a su casa, decidió ser un buen ciudadano y como pudo lo acomodó sobre su espalda. —Para la próxima elegiré a Akashi en mi equipo, eh Kise. Al menos él no se dejaría golpear de forma tan estúpida.

Aomine pagó ambos viajes del tren con cierta dificultad, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas sobre las largas piernas del rubio y sacar el dinero de sus bolsillos resultó ser una tarea titánica.

En un momento de descuido Kise casi se le cae de espaldas al suelo, pero a fortuna del modelo, un señor de pequeña estatura que iba pasando lo detuvo antes de que se estampara contra suelo por segunda ocasión en el día.

Luego de buscar dos lugares vacíos en el vagón, colocó a Kise sin nada de cuidado a su lado, con la cabeza echada atrás para que lograra equilibrarse solo.

Un peso muerto cayó sobre su hombro a medio viaje, mientras aburrido miraba las casas desvanecerse a gran velocidad a través de la ventana del frente.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando escuchó los murmullos ininteligibles del número 7 de Kaijo porque significaba que había despertado sano y salvo y que no necesitaría de ir al hospital.

—Me duele todo.

—Es lógico, tremendo golpe que te has metido en la cabeza —le revolvió un poco más sus ya revueltos cabellos rubios.

—Jumm… dirás que me has metido, Aominecchi —dijo sin mucho ánimo, pero con la frente aún sobre él hombro de Daiki. Sentía que si la movía un centímetro se zafaría de su cuello y no quería tentar aquella posibilidad. Jodida fuerza que tenía su amigo. —¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Me abandonaron contigo por las malas —suspiró.

—Te harás responsable de mi todo el día —sonrió, afirmando la buena noticia.

—Sólo hasta botarte en tu cuarto, hasta ahí llega la piedad de mi conciencia.

—No. Debes quedarte todo el día conmigo, por si acaso tengo una contusión o mi cerebro ha explotado por dentro o tengo efectos secundarios como que no vuelvo a recordarte.

—Baka, eso ya hubiera sucedido de ser así.

—Aominecchi… ¿Y… si me afectó tanto que en estos momentos tengo unas ganas irresistibles de besarte? —susurró, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirar los apetecibles labios del moreno.

—Entonces tendré que darte otro golpe para poner tus sesos en su lugar —lo retó con la mirada.

Kise sonrió como idiota (a miras de Aomine) cuando lo besó en los labios, de forma débil y fugaz, debido a que el movimiento le había provocado un mareo atroz.

Y antes de que Aomine pudiera reprochar por aquel beso robado, su amigo volvió a desplomarse en el asiento.

—Eres un tonto, Kise —Daiki rodó los ojos, pero lo dejó recostado sobre sus piernas.

Aomine saboreó la sensación que había dejado sobre sus labios.

Que loca idea había nacido en su cabeza tras aquel contacto imprevisto.

. . .

—Esa sonrisa me da miedo, Mido-chin.

Midorima acomodó el puente de sus lentes con el índice.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó Akashi.

—Oh, nada, es sólo que en los horóscopos de hoy a géminis le pronosticaron que el amor le llegaría de golpe y rotundo.

—Literal —comentó Kuroko acariciando a Número dos detrás de las orejas.

—Woah… a veces me aterran tus predicciones Mido-chin.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Estaba pensando en subir esta viñeta en unos días, pero no pude resistirme a la tentación. ¡Muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews! son como sabrosos dulces para mi linda musa hiperactiva. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia siempre es bienvenida.

Mika: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo te va? jaja bueno, te cuento que sólo he leído un fic de KnB y era de Midorima con Takao (¡joh! los amo y planeo escribir de ellos también ò.ó de ya te anuncio mis planes macabros), así que no tenía idea de que pusieran siempre a Kise de celoso, se me hace súper tierno y por eso lo elegí como mi víctima jaja ¡pero también quiero ver a Aomine en esa postura! por que apuesto a que reaccionará muy diferente al rubio, así que sí ¡en el siguiente verás lo que estoy tramando! ¡muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempecito para comentar! Te mando muchos saludos.

Gracias de igual forma a Alana Malfoy, lipshia y ErzaScarlet-Sama.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
